Christmas Party
by castlenova
Summary: The annual Lightman Xmas party throws up some fun. A gigantic tree, some mistletoe and some Emily advice  always good . Happy Xmas all!
1. Chapter 1

Cal wasn't often rendered speechless but as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards his office, he found himself struck dumb. One of his employees whose name he didn't know was passing by and he grabbed him, pointing towards the clearing in the hallway.

"How the…what the…how?" he finally spat, exasperated. Ted, the employee swallowed, trying to figure out the actual question.

"Back stairwell," he said finally before scooting off as quickly as he could. Cal frowned, still amazed at the sight before him. He was about to start walking on when Gillian popped out from the analysis room next to him. She spotted his troubled face and studied it. Then she followed his gaze and started to laugh. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Cal," she said, grabbing his shoulder and coaxing him toward the door. He shrugged out of her grip.

"I'm not being dramatic love. What is that?" he pointed up the hallway again. Gillian shook her head.

"It's for the party tonight Cal." He looked at it and back at her.

"How did it get in here?"

"Back stairwell. Now come on, I need you in here," Cal raised an eyebrow at her phrasing and she scoffed, pulling on his arm. He eventually gave in and followed her but not before taking one glance back at the item of his scrutiny.

"Biggest bloody Christmas tree I've ever seen…"

OXOXOXO

After Cal helped Gillian in the analysis room, he made his way back out into the corridor to inspect this tree further. It must have stood at least fifteen foot tall. It was positively huge and it masked out and entire section of their windows. Cal bit his lip and shimmied around by the wall beside the tree. He could look out the window from here quite comfortably. It was also a good place to play 'hideaway'. But he decided he didn't have the licence to act like a kid right now and so he clambered back out from behind the tree and made his way into his office.

He'd almost forgotten about the party tonight. He sighed. It was going to be a long day. But then he'd had worse. Last year he'd been in Afghanistan.

OXOXOXO

Around lunchtime he heard a knock on his door. It was Gillian. AS she stepped into the office, he saw that she was all wrapped up in a heavy winter coat with a scarf, gloves and woolly hat with a bauble on top of it. She looked younger than her years. And warm. And positively adorable.

"You need me to turn up the heat love?" he asked, innuendo dripping from his words. She smiled back at him.

"Maybe a notch or two." He stood up, moving around the table to her, leaning back against the desk, a grin plastered across his face.

"Do I get to take all that stuff off if I do?" he took a step closer to her and she placed a hand on his chest pushing him back. He mimicked a devastated impression and she laughed at him.

"No Cal, I'm afraid this is a social call. A traditional one you might say." He raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"You always forget. Every year. Christmas lunch? As my way of saying an advance thank you for not being an ass at tonight's party?" She scowled at him as he pretended to rack his brains. He grinned.

"Yes darling I remember. Bloody good lunch it always is too. Where to this year?" He reached past her head for his coat on the coat rack, finding himself standing closer to her than she usually felt comfortable with.

"Not saying. This year, it's a surprise." Her face lit up warmly and he smirked back at her, shrugging his coat over his arms.

"Bit like that Christmas tree then."

OXOXOXO

Not only was it a surprise but it was a hell of a treat too. Gillian took him to a downtown restaurant that did the best seafood in the state. She knew Cal liked fish and she herself was partial to lobster though she rarely treated herself to that extent. This afternoon though, they both treated themselves, Cal telling his story, for the hundredth time about how expensive lobster would be back in England.

They laughed and chatted about work and their employees, the usual type of conversations they had when they went for lunch. For the last few months, the conversations had been worry filled but things were now starting to straighten themselves out and they were both looking forward to ringing out the end of the year in a comfortable position. Cal had a differing opinion to just what that comfortable position was. He wasn't sure that Gillian would appreciate it though. Maybe he'd ask her at the party tonight…

"So what are you doing for Christmas Day love?" he asked innocently enough. It had already been decided in his house that Emily would spend Christmas day with her mother and Boxing Day with him. They'd stopped doing joint occasions when Roger came on the scene and while Cal didn't like being away from Emily on Christmas, he accepted that it was a better set up. He and Zoe had inevitably fought the last time they'd had Christmas together and Roger ended up asking him to leave. Emily had gotten upset and not spoken to either parent for a week. Yeah, the new set up was better for everyone. Gillian smiled thinly over her glass of mulled wine.

"Just having a nice quiet day to myself," she tried to pass it off as her idea of heaven but really she was dying a little inside. Cal saw that.

"Yeah, me too." He took another bite of his lobster and no one spoke again for a while. When the check came, Gillian slipped her credit card into the book and handed it back straight away much to Cal's annoyance. She always said it was his treat but he never let her pay. He took a sip of his own wine.

"Here's a thought…" he started, taking another sip of wine, a sure sign that he was about to do something that he wasn't entirely sure about. Gillian put down her glass and looked at him. Her face was neutral he noted, not sure if that was good or bad for him. He cleared his throat and sat forward, leaning on the table.

"…Seeing as we're both just having quiet days to ourselves, and both dreading the very thoughts of it if I might add, how about we do it together? You know what they say, misery loves company." He grinned at her, happy with the way he'd managed to casually get his suggestion across. Sure, he knew he probably hadn't fooled her but at least he hadn't blabbered like an idiot and now she was smiling back at him and that could only be good. She leaned forward in her own seat, their faces were inches apart and Cal felt his chest tighten slightly.

"Only…if you promise to be good at the Christmas Party tonight…" she said slowly and he grinned back at her, tilting his head slightly and oh it would be so easy to just kiss her right there and then. Instead he opted for mischief.

"I'm so much more fun when I'm being bad though…" His tongue darted over his bottom lip as he took it between his teeth in a grin. Gillian tried not to swallow but couldn't help it. The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine. She was just about to answer when the waiter returned with her card and that broke the trance. Cal sat back, his face neutral again and began to put his jacket on. As Gillian put her card away, he took her jacket and held it for her when she stood up. She turned to him, smirking.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" He let his hand rest on her waist, slightly pulling her towards him.

"Never argue with the chef," he said, turning and heading for the door. Gillian smirked before realisation washed over her.

"Since when am _I _the one who has to be the chef?"

OXOXOXO

They were still arguing over the cooking arrangements when they got back to the office. As the elevator door opened Gillian was laughing at him.

"Cal, it's _your_ house, why do _I _have to cook?" He turned to face her as he was unravelling his scarf.

"Because you're a much better cook than me darling. Burnt turkey doesn't sound very appealing now, does it?" She frowned and slapped his arm, pushing him on up the corridor, feeling a little bit tipsy on her one mulled wine. Cal reached back, draping his arm around her shoulders, hauling her with him just as Loker and Torres emerged from the analysis room. When they saw the scene unfolding in front of them they smirked at each other. They were about to slink away when Cal spotted them.

"Oi, you two? What's with the loitering?" Loker shrugged.

"It's Christmas. Paperwork is evil. We're going to go for coffee." Cal scrunched his lips together, thinking hard. Gillian frowned up at him and his face softened.

"You know what, sod that. Go home, get ready for the party. There's nothing happening around here anyway…" Both Loker and Torres's eyes widened but they didn't question it and scampered off as quickly as they could. Gillian turned to face Cal.

"When did Santa arrive at the Lightman house?" she joked and he smirked but said nothing. At the elevator, Loker and Torres watched the scene from a safe distance.

"I told you we should have put up mistletoe." Loker hissed at Torres.

OXOXOXO

Cal still hated the Christmas party but as he picked out a more festive coloured sweater to go over his shirt that evening he decided that it wouldn't be completely insufferable. Gillian would be there, no doubt wearing something that would make his eyes fall out of his head and he'd get to have at least one dance with her. Emily was bringing new boyfriend Liam who was expected in the house any minute now. Cal pursed his lips as he looked at his choices of clothing. He had a royal blue sweater that Emily had bought and tried in vain to get him to wear. Or there was a light grey one that Gillian had bought him, also one he'd never worn. Emily stumbled into the room at that exact moment.

"Grey," she said without engaging in conversation.

"Yeah?" he called after her as she went rummaging in his ensuite bathroom.

"Yeah. The blue's too…blue." She re-emerged evidently not finding what she wanted but Cal was too busy pulling the sweater on over his black shirt. He looked at Emily expectantly.

"Alright?" Emily nodded. Then she took something out from behind her back and threw it to him. He looked at it. Mistletoe.

"What's this for?"

"There's none up in your office anywhere. And I know you want a 'Christmas kiss' with Gillian so here. Go prepared." Cal was about to protest when she bolted from the room. Shaking his head, he tucked the mistletoe into his pocket. He guessed it couldn't hurt.

OXOXOXO

Cal parked, knowing that the car wouldn't be moving again until at the least the following evening depending on how far Gillian let him off the leash. The smell of mulled wine hit him as he stepped out of the elevator and Emily and Liam scarpered off to talk to Heidi and Anna. Cal picked up a wine and felt the glass warm his fingers. Then he looked around for Gillian. He didn't need to look too far. She was wearing a very festive red, one strapped. It stopped just below her knee but the side split climbed a bit higher. He took a sip of his wine and moved towards her. She smiled at him and stepped away from who she was talking to.

"Cal, you're not wearing black…"

"Happy Christmas darling." He kissed her cheek and she smiled, glancing at the sweater again. Realisation hit her.

"I bought you that." He nodded, taking another sip of his wine.

"You did. So, how long do I have to behave for?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. She shook her head.

"Until I say 'stop'," she laughed and he raised an eyebrow at that one. Glancing quickly around, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Funny, I always had you down as a girl who'd be saying 'please _don't _stop'." He stepped back letting the innuendo sink in and she shook her head at him before walking away, her shoulder jerked a little, Cal noticed. She was amused. It was all still good.

OXOXOXO

A couple of hours later, Cal had danced with Gillian a couple of times and a few of the other employees. He'd caught Emily and Liam trying to sneak off and had suitably reprimanded them. He'd caught Loker and Torres sneaking off but had let them to it. And now he couldn't find Gillian. The party was still in full swing despite some departures but his partner was nowhere to be seen. He wandered past the tree where the Secret Santa presents had once sat. He'd gotten one of the interns and bought a voucher. It was the easiest. She'd been very happy with it and perhaps a little bit chuffed that she'd gotten a present from the boss. Gillian had had Torres which he screamed 'fix' at and that got a good laugh. But now his partner was gone on him and though he'd thought it stupid earlier, the mistletoe in his pocket was digging into him and damn it but his daughter was right. He wanted a Christmas kiss. And a lot more.

As he passed by the tree, he glanced at the window behind it and saw a reflection in it. The reflection was red. He took his chances and edged his way in behind the tree. There she was, looking out the window, her thumb and forefinger playing with the chain around her neck. He smirked and leaned against the window until she saw him and smiled.

"What you doing in here?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Just thinking. You were right, the tree really is huge. I feel like a fairytale character in here." He smiled and dug his hand into his pocket.

"You look like one." She stared at him and he clarified. "I mean you look beautiful." She smiled at that and he withdrew the plant from his pocket. "So beautiful in fact…" he tossed the plant to her and she caught it one handed. She looked at it and smirked as he stepped closer to her, "…raise your arm Gill." One hand went to her waist, the other hovered somewhere between their bodies. She smirked up at him.

"What if I don't want to raise my arm?" she smiled, knowing the want was playing out across both of their faces. Cal turned her so that her back was against the glass. Slowly he brought his hand down onto hers and pulled it up above their bodies. He grinned down at her.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he smirked before his lips descended on hers. It was soft and chaste at first, then he felt her hand grab the front of his sweater and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip. She let him in, willingly, pulling him closer to her. His hand tightened around hers and pulled it down so he could cup her face. She wrapped an arm around his neck as the other one tightened its grip on his sweater. He found himself involuntarily pinning her even harder against the window, drawing a little whimper from her. When he heard that he pulled back, breathless. He stepped back, realising just how much he'd been crushing her.

"I'm sorry," he said, catching his breath. Her hand was still around his neck.

"For what?"

"For crushing you." She scoffed and pulled him into her again. Their breaths mingled and she leaned up to kiss him. The mistletoe had been discarded somewhere on the floor.

OXOXOXO

Getting covertly out from behind the tree had been a fun operation. Gillian had gone first, sneaking out one side and tottering to the bathroom to make it look like she'd been in there for a while. She'd sobered up tenfold since her kissing session with Cal behind the tree. Cal opted to stay there for a little longer, looking out the window. He couldn't remove the grin from his face and knew he'd have to exit from the other side, just in case anyone had spotted them. But by the sounds of it, the party was clearing out. He took his chances and clambered out around the tree, stumbling slightly at the Secret Santa table but remaining unspotted. He looked around. Emily and Liam were sitting in the corner talking. She looked happy and he smiled. Gillian was by the elevator saying goodnight to the last of their guests. They were the last one's left. Cal walked over to his daughter, pointing at her.

"You driving?" She nodded, it was news to her but she would drive.

"You had a drink?" She shook her head.

"No Dad." He nodded.

"Fine." He tossed her the keys before pointing at Gillian. "You're bringing Gill too." He turned to walk towards her when Emily called after him.

"I noticed you two disappeared for a while. Do you still have that mistletoe?" Her voice was teasing and he turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. He said nothing, his eyebrows conveying the message, and walked towards Gillian.

She smiled at him.

"All done?" he asked, grinning and she nodded.

"All done." He nodded, gesturing for Emily and Liam to come on. He looked at Gillian.

"You about ready to say 'stop'?" He ushered Emily and Liam on towards the elevator. Emily pulled Liam into the open one and pressed for the car park. Both Gillian and Cal watched the doors close before she turned to him, her hand automatically falling on his chest.

"I don't expect I'll be saying 'stop' any time soon," she smirked stepping in closer to him, their bodies moulding together. Cal swallowed hard, watching her lips pout.

"Merry bloody Christmas," he said as they kissed again.

OXOXOXO

_Ok, just a bit of Xmas fun but I kinda have an idea for either another chapter or a sequel. Let me know what people think._

_Cheerio! And Happy Christmas!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cal's good mood continued for the two days after the Christmas party right up to the Christmas holidays on the 23rd of December. The fact hadn't gone unnoticed by either Ria Torres or Eli Loker but they said nothing. They knew that he knew they had snuck off together from the party. He hadn't seen them but that didn't matter. He just knew and Ria didn't want to agitate him enough to make smart remarks about them, whatever they were. But there was definitely something going on with him, she knew that. He seemed to light up every time Foster walked into a room. Eli told her he always did that but it was different. It was like before he'd only turned on the downstairs light but now they were all on. She winced at her choice of metaphor.

"Coffee?" Eli said suddenly and she nodded her head. They had just seen a suspect through a session in the cube. Lightman was out chasing a goose around the city, or something to that effect and Foster was listening to Christmas music in her office. The coast was, so to speak, clear.

Except that when the elevator door pinged open, the bossman himself, Cal stepped out of it. He didn't even cast a glance at them.

"Where you going?"

"Coffee." Loker responded quickly. Cal turned to face them this time.

"Get me one and all. Actually better make it two. Bring them to Foster's office." Loker nodded as the elevator doors closed. Cal walked on through the corridors, a bounce in his step. He rounded the corner into Gillian's office where he could hear the sound of 'White Christmas' soothing from the stereo speakers. Gillian was wearing blue today. He loved blue on her. He loved every colour on her. He'd love them even more _off _her.

"Hello darling. You getting in the Christmas spirit?" he jerked his head toward the stereo and she looked up from her laptop, smiling at him and nodding.

"Christmas Eve, Eve. I figure it's about time," she said smartly and he smirked as he rounded the desk to lean next to her.

"Give over. I've been watching you. You've been giddy since the end of November," She blushed slightly and he grinned. She looked up at him.

"What? I like Christmas!" He chuckled, his hand reaching for her shoulder, kneading the muscle gently. She closed her eyes to his touch.

"Cal…" she said warningly. He withdrew his hand.

"Sorry." He moved back around the desk to sit down in her visitor's chair. He swung his feet up onto the corner of her desk, noting, with glee, her annoyance. He sat quietly for a minute. She typed cautiously knowing full well that he was up to something and waiting for something to pounce from behind her. A big audit or an unused sum of money or something that would tip the nicely balanced scale she had worked so hard on for the last 6 months. Finally she couldn't stand the silence.

"It's hard to believe but, we're in a comfortable position for next year…" she said brightly, typing a figure into the spreadsheet. He quirked an eyebrow at her. She caught him.

"What's with the eyebrow?"

"Nothing."

"Cal…"

"So what's the plan for Saturday then?" he asked quickly, his head resting on his hand. She shook her head.

"You don't even try hiding deflections anymore…" He smirked and at that exact moment, Torres knocked on the door carrying two coffees. She and Loker had flipped for the honour to go even though Loker was perfectly happy to let her go. He wasn't as interested in what had Cal so happy. Torres on the other hand, was. Immensely so.

She walked in, and handed out the two coffees, glancing quickly at them both for any sign of a tell. But there was nothing. Damn these two were good. Cal reached into his pocket and handed Ria a ten dollar note.

"That cover it?" She nodded, taking the note and heading for the door. The latch hadn't clicked when she heard Cal say.

"Why don't you just come over Christmas Eve?"

OXOXOXO

Gillian shrugged.

"I guess that would work. I'll have to put the turkey on early if we want it to be cooked." Cal was nodding his head. He was liking this plan.

"Exactly. And seeing as you're being chief organ grinder on the turkey, _I _will cook up a storm on Christmas Eve. Storm being the operative word." Gillian laughed at this.

"I'm sure it will be a work of culinary wonder," she teased.

"Beans on toast. Never did me any harm." He grinned, standing up, picking up his coffee.

"So that's sorted then. Enjoy your coffee," he smiled down at her and she returned it warmly.

"See you Christmas Eve," she replied.

OXOXOXO

The next day came about in a whirl for Cal. He had to finish off the last of his Christmas presents in the morning, including something for Gillian and a small stocking filler for Emily, even though the Christmas stockings had long since vanished. She'd mentioned wanting a particular DVD a few weeks back, a sure hint at her old man but he'd pretended not to notice. He just hoped her mum hadn't beaten him to it now.

Cal pulled on a deep green sweater over his usual black shirt, suddenly realising how much dark clothes he had in his wardrobe. He'd never need any new clothes if he decided to do some undercover work anyway. He brushed his teeth and made his way down to the kitchen to start cooking. He'd done a quick run around the supermarket earlier today trying to think of what Gillian would like and what would be relatively easy to cook. In the end he'd settled on scallops, in a linguine and tomato sauce. Salad on the side. He was pretty sure it was something he'd seen on a 'recipes' section of a magazine in the break room. All of the items he needed were next to each other in the supermarket aisle so that had helped him to decide on it. He checked his watch – Gillian would be there any minute now. She was rarely late. He darted downstairs and started cutting vegetables up to throw into the pan with the scallops. He looked at the pack to see if there were any specific cooking instructions and found himself immediately confused.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. He dropped the packet and moved towards the front door. On the other side, Gillian carried an overnight bag and another one with Christmas presents. Her look was completed by a bottle of wine in her free hand. Cal grinned when he saw her.

"Hello darling." He reached and took her bags from her, bringing them into the sitting room and laying them down. Then he turned to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. They'd been relatively well behaved since the Christmas party a couple of days ago. Cal had stolen a kiss the following day before leaving for the evening but otherwise they had been no different to usual. She smiled as his lips came down on hers.

"Am I to assume that the lack of a cooking smell means we're phoning a take-out?" she asked as they broke, her hand on his chest. He shook his head.

"No, you'd be wrong there love. I was just about to start cooking." He grinned and wandered back into the kitchen, knowing that she would definitely follow him. She looked around from the doorway.

"Scallops Cal. Very adventurous."

"I _can _cook, you know. I just…don't very often." He picked up the scallops packet again and continued to look for directions. Gillian laughed at him, taking the packet.

"What are you trying to make?" When he told her she chuckeld.

"You need to do the pasta part first – it takes longer to cook."

"Oh." Laughing again she rolled up her sleeves but he caught her arms.

"No, no. I'm cooking. Now that I know what I'm doing. You, open the wine, go to the living room, put on the TV or some music and leave me to it." He reached behind her and took two glasses from the cupboard. He handed one to her and put his on the table.

"Fill mine up before you go, eh?"

OXOXOXO

The smell of scallops cut through the house and Cal was quite pleased with himself. The pasta was heating in the oven, the scallops were nearly cooked and he hadn't drank nearly as much of his glass of wine as he'd expected which meant that there was a good chance Gillian would be slightly more tipsy than him. He took the pasta from the oven and dished it out into bowls from the cupboard. Then he divided the scallops between the two plates. Checking that he had turned off the cooker, he caught the bowl of salad under his arm and moved through to the dining room putting the plates down at the head of the table and the space directly left of it.

"Dinner is served," he called in a posh tone and Gillian stood up, smiling, bringing her wine glass and the bottle with her. She sniffed the air as she sat down next to him.

"Smells really good."

"Let's hope the taste behaves itself too," he quipped, picking up a fork and taking a dive into the bowl. Moment of truth. Gillian took a bite before him and her face lit up.

"Cal, this is really good!" He smirked.

"Alright, don't sound so surprised!" He took a bite himself and nodded. He had to admit, he'd gotten it pretty right.

OXOXOXO

Cal refused to let Gillian clean anything so he took all the dishes and dumped them in the sink. He'd do them later. They relocated to the couch with the bottle of wine and Gillian leaned against him, his arm rising to let her sink into him. He knew she was a little bit tipsy but he liked to think she would be comfortable enough with him now in this position. They flicked aimlessly through the TV, repeat after repeat until finally Cal landed on a music channel and he left it there. He turned and looked at Gillian's bags.

"What is all this stuff? You staying for a week? You're more than welcome to, by the way…" he added as she turned her head to look up at him. He was dying to kiss her again.

"Overnight bag. And Christmas presents Cal!" Cal smirked.

"Hang on, presents – plural? We never agreed to multiple presents." He kept a remarkably straight face and watched the flash of disappointment across her face. He chuckled.

"I'm kidding love. I have an attic bursting with presents for you." She swatted his chest and caught her hand, kissing it softly. It seemed to pull her back to seriousness.

"So what is this Cal? With us?" She sat up, crossing her legs into an Indian position and facing him. He turned on the couch, facing her. His hand fell to her knee as the other rested across the back of the sofa, playing absently with the hair that fell at the side of her face.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I asked you first." He smirked. She never gave in. He looked away for a minute, a sweet smile on his face as he tried to figure his words out. Eventually he turned back to her, his hand airborne between them accentuating his conversation.

"I want this to be it." Gillian felt her stomach lurch. What did he mean by that?

"I beg your pardon?" Cal watched the confusion play out across her face and realised the double meaning in his words. His hand fell back to her knee.

"I meant…I'm tired Gill. I'm tired of looking back at my past relationships. I'm tired of coming onto bimbos and sluts. I'm tired of ignoring what's right in front of my bloody face. And I can't understand why it took me so long to see it. I mean, I saw it and I liked it but… I never, I never had the balls. Until the Christmas party. I want you and me to be it, Gill. I want you." The silence in the room was deafening. Cal shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was getting near to 'crack a joke' time. She was either shocked or disgusted. For the first time in his career he couldn't tell the difference. So he babbled.

"And I know, technically, in terms of naughty and nice, I haven't been a very good…" He didn't get a chance to finish. Gillian had pulled him into her, crashing her mouth to his in a blistering kiss. He groaned at the sheer need behind it. He leaned forward, his hands falling to her hips as she leaned back into the couch, his body fitting into hers as she went. Cal could feel his jeans beginning to strain. He pulled back from her breathless, his hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So you didn't answer….what do _you_ want it to be?" he asked, dipping his lips to her neck, sucking at the skin there. She smiled up at him.

"Everything you just said." She grinned and kissed him again.

OXOXOXO

_Ok, so I'm thinking one more chapter here. Maybe two actually but hoping to have it done before Christmas day. Read and review. IT's Christmas after all!_


	3. Chapter 3

SMUT WARNING!

_Sorry I haven't updated. For those still following, here is some Xmas smut._

The feel of her body under his was intoxicating. She arched her back, her legs, her neck, everything at exactly the right time, in exactly the right way. He kissed her neck, her ear, her clavicle, circling around her face as if lost and not knowing where he should be going. She pushed him over on his back, giving him some respite, her thighs straddling him as she leaned forward drawing him into a deep kiss. He sat up, his hand reaching back and helping him balance as his other one found its way into her hair. As they broke, he brought his hand to her face.

"Fucking hell, Gill…" His breathing heavy. She looked down at him, confused.

"Cal? Cal?" He looked back at her.

"Gill?"

It was only when she said his name again that he realised his eyes were closed and he scrunched them up in embarrassment. Maybe if he didn't open his eyes he wouldn't have to try and explain himself. But then he felt her soft lips on his, teasing him and he knew he wouldn't be able to pretend to stay asleep. He let himself kiss her back softly, keeping his eyes shut. When they broke he could almost _hear _her smiling.

"Don't think you can pretend to be asleep to get out of this." He opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch where they'd kissed earlier before he curled her under his arm to watch some mindless Christmas TV. He must have nodded off and started dreaming about her. Now he felt vulnerable.

"What was your dream about?" she asked coyly but he could see the twinkle in her eye. He smirked at her.

"Oh it was terrifying. You were lecturing me about the accounts and almost getting myself killed."

"You were out of breath Cal." He thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you were chasing me through a dark forest with a chainsaw and all I could say was 'Fucking hell Gill,' and 'Let's be reasonable…'" He grinned at her as she pursed her lips. She slipped away from him and stood up. He twisted so he was sitting up straight on the couch, looking up at her.

"Are you sure you're not trying to cover up the fact that you were dreaming about having sex with me?" Cal sat forward slightly, a smirk on his face and hooked a finger through the belt hook on her jeans, pulling her down onto his lap. His other hand pushed the hair back of her face.

"With you right there next to me? That would be completely inappropriate…" His hands glided down her waist onto her thighs. He ground his hips up into hers and her face broke into a smile. He kissed her neck.

"And you're picture of propriety?" she said, grabbing the couch behind him to pull them back onto the seat. He grinned up at her.

"In some places." As the grin spread across her face, Cal pushed back off the couch, standing up with her legs wrapped around him. He knew he wasn't getting any younger but he managed quiet ably to carry her from the sitting room, up the stairs and into his room. As he lowered her to the bed, her hair flayed out to the side and he got an image of what she would look like naked, and completely spent in his bed, underneath him. He growled at the thought of it and returned to his assault of her lips and neck. His hands reached for her blouse unbuttoning it efficiently before she turned him onto his back so she could shrug it off her shoulders. Then she pulled his t-shirt over his head as he sat up to kiss her again.

Cal kissed down her neck and clavicle, tonguing her nipples through her bra while his hand worked on the button on her jeans. It wasn't budging. He broke away from her breasts to look at the clasp.

"What the bloody hell…" He used his second hand to try loosen the belt but it still wasn't budging. Gillian started to laugh.

"What are these? Chastity jeans?" he whined before she reached down and very simply flicked the button open. He looked back up at her, half naked on his bed.

"Would saying 'I haven't done this in a while' make me look less of a plonker right now?" She shook her head, giggling. He nodded.

"Right then. I'll redeem myself the hard way." As he spoke, he slipped his hands over the waist band of her jeans and peeled them off slowly. As he pulled them off the end of her feet, he placed a kiss to each calf muscle before edging his way up along her right leg. He stopped when he got to her thigh to look up at her. Matching black lace. He could have died right there. Instead he continued kissing until he felt her hand in his hair. He placed a soft kiss on the front of her panties, breathing in the scent of her, closing his eyes to it. His hands crept to her hips, his fingers toying with the material before he edged his way back up her body, his hand reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled it off the front and allowed himself a moment to look at her. She smiled at him as he dipped his head and took her nipple between his teeth. She arched her back up to meet him and he used one hand to balance her and hold her to him. His other hand ghosted down her stomach underneath her panties.

She ached into him further when his fingers found her clitoris and softly stroked her. She choked by the kiss that Cal pulled her into. She moaned as he touched her again, his fingers edging lower to see if she was ready for him. She was more than ready. He kissed her again before once again, working his way down her body, gripping the top of her panties between his teeth and pulling them down, he used his hands to toss them somewhere behind them. Finally, Gillian Foster was completely naked in front of him. And she was stunning.

"Cal?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

"I can't help it. You're bloody gorgeous." She smiled up at him and that seemed to bring him back to reality. Leaning forward he kissed her stomach before veering off to her hip bone and down to the inside of her thigh. He teased her by kissing and nipping the inside of her thigh right next to where she really wanted him. He could feel her hips pushing towards him and he raised his other hand to hold her still. He pinned her down as best as he could before leaning in and running his tongue up along her quickly. She jerked up against his arm. He repeated the action twice more before taking her clit between his teeth and sucking hard. She bucked again and reached both hands up to hold her hips.

Gillian writhed and clenched her eyes as he licked, kissed and nibbled at her. Her back ached uncontrollably when he dipped his tongue inside her to taste her. She moaned loudly when he licked along her again. And she began to convulse violently when he moved back to her clit, his tongue flattening against her slow then quickly while his fingers took over at her entrance. She could feel herself about to lose control when he stopped everything. She whimpered but didn't get the chance to scold him as his mouth covered hers. She could taste herself off him and she heard the sound of his zipper opening. She reached between them to open his button and push his jeans off his hips. He kicked them off, toeing his socks off as he did. Gillian pushed him onto his back and moved down his body to remove his boxers. She paused as she made her way back up his body but he reached down and pulled her to him, reading her mind.

"Later," he said twisting them so he was on top again. Gillian didn't mind. She could wrestle with him later. He kissed her as he pushed into her, a moan escaping from both of their mouths. He remained still for a moment, just kissing her, letting her get used to his feel. Then slowly he started to move. It was infuriatingly slow but he wanted it to last. He wanted it to be good, nice, tender and prolonged. He didn't want their first time to be a reckless, mindless shag. His hands skimmed along her body and he pulled her thigh up over his hip bone. He kissed her neck and bit her earlobe. He took her nipples between his teeth. He didn't let the speed increase for quite a while. He was amazed at his own self restraint especially when he listened to the noises Gillian was making beneath him. He was clearly doing something right.

"Cal, please…" Gillian said finally, her kisses becoming more urgent, her breath getting raspier. She was getting close so he upped the tempo a little, withdrawing almost fully than sliding back into her. He cupped her head with one hand, held her hip with the other as the speed increased brought him closer to his own release. With her moans and sighs he couldn't help but continue to increase the speed. He could feel his own release coming and he knew she was close. As he felt himself about to come, he reached his hand between them and stroked her clitoris. She clenched her eyes as she came in unison with him. He grinned as he collapsed against her. He couldn't have timed it better if he'd tried. But now he was having trouble breathing so he concentrated on that for a few minutes before rolling off the beautiful woman who was also breathless beneath him.

"Wow." That was all he had breath for. Gillian grinned at him, turning over to curl up to him. He reached down, disentangling the sheet from around their feet and pulling it over them.

"Happy Christmas Cal," she said softly and he kissed her again. Sweetly, softly and full of love. She smiled at him.

"Are you looking forward to opening your presents tomorrow?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her tone. He grinned back at her, as he pulled her on top of him.

"I unwrapped the best one tonight." He said simply, pulling her down to kiss him again. It would be late Christmas Day before either of them awoke.

OXOXOXO

_So that's effectively the end of this story though I did have an idea for a New Years themed chapter if anyone was interested? R+R. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

"No," Cal said with an air of finality.

"Yes," Gillian said with just as equal of an air.

"I thought we agreed not to use that word outside the bedroom." Cal said, swinging his legs off the corner of the table where she moved to lean.

"Cal! The door's open!" she nodded back towards his open office door. He shrugged.

"All the more reason why you shouldn't be upsetting me like this." She threw her eyes up to heaven, shaking her head.

"Cal, a party would be great for staff morale."

"They got a Christmas party!" he said, exasperated, his voice rising in pitch. Gillian sighed, realising she would have to go about this a different way. She shifted her leg slightly so that it brushed off of his. He smirked. He'd seen her plan that movement in her head.

"Well ok then, how about a nice New Year's meal for the permanent staff?" Cal shook his head again.

"I'm not paying to feed all of them!" Gillian shook her head again. This was just impossible.

"Cal, despite everything we're actually in a really good position now."

"No, love, the "really good position" is what I intend to have you in when everyone else is counting down to 'one'!" Gillian's eyes widened in panic again.

"Cal, the door!" Cal stood up, grinning. His hands went to her hips, pulling her to him, pinning her against his desk. Gillian glanced around nervously.

"So go close it," he said, licking his lips very obviously. She swallowed hard.

"We're working." He shrugged, letting his hand creep lower onto her thigh, ghosting around to the front where his fingers applied pressure through her skirt.

"Oh god…" she mumbled, the open door momentarily forgotten. He hummed in her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth.

"Door's still open. You can lock it if you like…" he muttered into her ear, his fingers applying pressure again. She was about to speak when they heard the voice of Ria Torres behind. At the open door.

"Dr Lightman, can you take a look at….oh, sorry, never mind." Gillian's eyes snapped open and she stepped away from Cal but that only served to highlight exactly where Cal's free hand had been a moment earlier. Gillian winced. She looked wide eyed at Cal. _Say something. _Cal swallowed.

"Gillian was telling me about our proposed new years dinner."

OXOXOXO

Cal cursed his rotten luck as he chose a pale blue shirt to go under the blue jumper Emily had got him last year. He decided he'd better wear it. Also, everything else was in the laundry. He scolded himself. If Torres hadn't caught them in the office, he was pretty sure he could have convinced Gillian to stay in that night with him. He hated New Years Eve. It was loud, brash and full of drunken teenagers and his greatest fear was that he'd bump into Emily amongst a gang of them. He groaned as he splashed some aftershave on and made his way downstairs. Gillian was picking him up. Her way of making sure he didn't try to dodge out of the mess he'd gotten himself into. Plus, she needed his signature on the chequebook.

OXOXOXO

At around 7:45, he heard the gentle knock on the door and stood up from where he'd been sipping a glass of whisky. There was some film on TV that he was sure he'd have gotten into if he'd been given the chance. But when he opened the door he decided immediately that if Gillian wanted him to dance on the moon that night he'd make damn sure that he'd find a way to do it. She wore a deep purple, strapless dress with a cream cardigan over it. She wore her hair pinned up but with a few light handfuls falling down around her face and he could imagine gently pulling out the pin in that later.

"Wow," he said finally, realising that he'd been staring and she was grinning back at him. He pulled her into the house, closing the door and kissing her softly. She tasted good too. She smiled against his kiss and opened her lips to allow him access. He took it willingly, edging her back against the wall, his hands roaming down over her body onto her thighs. He caught her tongue between his teeth, grinning at her, before kissing her again.

They broke breathless and Cal leaned in to her ear.

"It's not too late to cancel…." He said hopefully. She pushed him away, shaking her head, but amused.

"In your dreams," she said, checking herself in the hallway mirror. He put on a sad face but moved to the living room to get his coat. As he pulled it on, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek softly. He lingered for a moment as she opened the door.

"In case you misinterpreted my meaning…you look absolutely stunning." He grinned at her and she patted his shoulder, ushering him out the door.

OXOXOXO

When they arrived at the restaurant their party was already there: Loker, Torres, Heidi and Anna – most of the main staff. A couple couldn't make it which filled Cal with unabashed glee. As they entered, late, Loker turned to Torres.

"I wonder what kept them…" Torres eyes widened.

"Loker, shut up! I told you to keep that to yourself!" Loker smiled.

"I will. But that's not to say I'm not going to have fun with it." He grinned manically and Torres shook her head.

"You realise what will happen if you do that?" She said quietly as she watched the waiter take both her bosses coats.

"Lightman will get really embarrassed and probably make a scene." He said triumphantly. Ria, again, shook her head.

"Oh he'll make a scene alright. But not about him. He'll out the two of us!" Loker stopped at that remark, looking at her curiously. She raised her eyebrows and he nodded.

"You're right. Ah hell, let's do it anyway!" Torres closed her eyes just as Cal and Gillian joined the table.

"Alright everyone? Merry bloody New Year." Cal said irritably.

OXOXOXO

Dinner passed by pretty uneventfully. At one point Cal and Gillian ran into each other coming back from the bathroom at which point Cal decided to tell Gillian what his plans for Gillian were later in the night.

"…you just think love. Just watch as I'm eating my crème brulée…" Gillian frowned at him.

"Why?" He smirked, leaning into her, pinning her against the wall.

"Watch my tongue…" With that he walked off. Gillian pursed her lips together. She couldn't say she wasn't intrigued. It would be a blatant lie.

OXOXOXO

As his tongue darted out to taste what was on the edge of the spoon, Gillian suppressed a groan. Maybe she should have succumbed to his wishes and stayed in tonight. But then, as she looked down at her own chocolate cake she realised that two could play that game. Taking her own bite, she casually licked the spoon but she could tell that his eyes were on her. Across the table, Loker was ready to burst. Torres gave him a warning look that Cal didn't miss.

"Oi! What was that?" he asked, pointing at Loker. Torres shrugged.

"What was what?"

"Deflection. What was that look you gave Loker?" Torres shook her head again as Gillian gave Cal a warning look which Loker didn't miss.

"Oh! What was _that?" _Loker jumped in and Gillian swallowed another bite of cake. Heidi and Anna sat, oblivious to everything. Cal turned to Loker.

"What was what?" He challenged and Loker backed down. Gillian caught the waiter as he passed by.

"Check please."

OXOXOXO

Cal and Gillian retrieved their coats and waited outside while the others used the bathrooms. Gillian punched him in the arm as soon as they were outside.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"For acting like an ass!" Cal tilted his head, studying her face. Then he stepped in to her.

"You're not mad," he said finally. She frowned at him.

"Yes, I am." He shook his head at that, before stepping back, seeing the others on the way over.

"No, you're not."

OXOXOXO

Loker and Torres talked them all into going to a nearby bar to ring in New Year's, much to Cal's dismay. He had visions of Gillian's legs over his shoulders and they were being delayed more and more by the minute.

The bar was noisy but not overly so, full but comfortable. They set up in a corner near the bar and Gillian was sure to talk to everyone at some point. Cal stocked up on whisky but not so much that he was unable to be coherent. It was enough though for him to be extensively more familiar with his business partner. As she passed by him, he grabbed her hand, pulling her back into him, his nose breathing in her scent. Gillian was still sober enough to realise that this was a very compromising position to be in in front of their staff.

"Cal. Later," she said quietly.

"Did I tell you about the dexterity of my fingers…" he purred in her ear as his index finger tapped out the rhythm of the song on her hip. She closed her eyes at his words. She knew all about it.

"Cal, seriously. Behave. You're going to give the game away." She said, pulling from him as the countdown to New Year began at 20.

20….

"Is that what this is?"

19…

"What?"

18…

"A game." She looked at the floor.

"No, Cal. I thought we'd been through this." He nodded his head, his hands falling back on to her hips.

14….

Loker nudged Torres and she looked across to see both bosses standing very close together, Lightman's hands on her hips. She smirked. If it didn't happen tonight, it never would…

12….

"Then what's the problem with this Gill? Hmmm? I'm not treating this as a game. You say you're not either. Why's it a secret?"

"Because it's more exciting Cal," she said quickly and Cal knew there was some hint of truth in that.

"So it's not enough as it is then." He said with a tone of remorse. Gillian's mouth fell open.

8…

"Cal, that's not what I meant…"

"What did you mean?"

7…

"I like the newness of this. I haven't had the newness with anyone in a while and I guess I, want to make the best of it." She shrugged not really sure what she was trying to say. Cal shrugged in unison.

6…

"Gill, we're going to go back to my house later tonight and have mind blowing sex, right? How is that going to be different if any of this lot know about it?" Gillian took a deep breath. He had a point.

5…

She nodded her head.

4….

Stepping closer to him, she brought her hands to rest on his chest. Loker and Torres peered closer.

3…

"You're right," she said finally.

"I am?"

"Yeah."

2….

He grinned as he tilted his head to look at her. This was the longest bloody countdown he'd ever been at.

1…

"Happy New Year Cal," she said as the drum roll reeled in 2011. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and sweet. The others could still mistake it for a friendly business partners kiss but he knew they wouldn't and he didn't care.

When they broke Cal pushed a piece of hair out of her face, before kissing her briefly again. They turned to face the group but they were all dancing and hugging. Cal shrugged.

"Reckon they'd notice if we buggered off?" Gillian smirked and shook her head. Reaching her hand down to clasp his, they crept off out of the bar.

OXOXOXO

Cal closed the door with his foot because his hands were busy pulling the pin out of Gillian's hair. He pushed her against the wall she'd leaned against earlier and ground against her. She chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"So tell me about this 'great position'" she laughed as he kissed her neck, kneading his hand through her hair. He looked up at her.

"Oh I'll do better than that." She smiled into another kiss. As they broke, he stepped back, his hand on her face, thumb caressing her cheek. He watched her ace for a minute. She raised an eyebrow at him and he swallowed hard but didn't look away.

"I love you," he said finally and her face broke into a grin. She pulled him into her again.

"I love you too." She kissed him softly before he picked her up and carried her off upstairs, thinking 'what an end to a year'.

OXOXOXO

_So that's that then. Hope everyone enjoyed. Happy New Year all._


End file.
